Winter
by TechnoGirl2K14
Summary: When Robin returns after Grima's defeat, its become evident that she has changed, almost in every way possible, and she has influenced others around her. SHORT DRABBLE INSPIRED BY 'WINTER' BY DAUGHTER.


**TechnoGirl: Hey guys sorry I've been away for a while it's just that certain things in my life have come up suddenly out of nowhere, and it's definitely affected my personal life. I know that I just kinda dropped out of the blue and all but sometimes you've just gotta take a break now and then. Hopefully I'll update more frequently now that the school year is finally over (yeah, I know it kinda sucks because loads of people around the world -I think?- broke up like a month ago or something). But yeah, I now have 6 weeks to write and stuff until it comes back around... Yeah just another sorry about the absence and I hope this will kinda make up for it? I don't even know. Pretty much one day I was listening to a song that I have on my phone, and thought about awakening as my friend was currently borrowing it to play it and I guess I was inspired to make this? I know its short but eh, I'm not good at making stories out of lyrics... If you want to know the song that this fanfic is based of it is called 'Winter' by Daughter. I absolutely love daughter because their lyrics hold a lot of meaning and I don't even know. I just like their songs. Anyways, I guess you could call this a drabble? I don't know... But yeah, this is the first time I've used a song to write a drabble/story at all! But to be honest, it seems to short to be a drabble - Hahaha!**

**~I don't own Daughter, their songs, or fire emblem awakening~ **

* * *

They were drifting apart, as much as he hated to admit it. After Robin came back, she was... _different. _She was not the Robin he knew. She wouldn't be there in the mornings, wouldn't greet him with a loving kiss, wouldn't see him unless necessary. It broke him on the inside. Worst part was, he could've stopped it all. He was there when the accident happened - everyone was. Everyone she loved, cared for, and the people who's hearts she touched. They were all there. If only he stopped Robin from sacrificing herself for the sake of others. _For the sake of others... _Robin was always a selfless person, always helping others before herself. Now though, she stays hidden, where no one will approach her because now, she knows no one. All the bonds she formed with everyone, her friendships, the people she cared for, the people who she knew - all gone. It was now that they were strangers. It had all started when he saw her again. He shouted her name and caught up with her, only for her to shake him away and ask "Do I even know you?".

The way she acted was not the only thing to change about her though. She never wore a smile across her face any more - almost like it completely vanished when she sacrificed herself. Also, the spark in her eyes were gone, too. Before Grima, Robin always used to have a spark in her eye, showing her willpower and determination to win the war. It also encouraged others to do the best they can. She forever now conceals herself within her little cabin - isolating herself from the rest of the world. _She's just afraid it will break her again. _Robin has not just changed herself though, she's influenced him. He has copied her actions like a mirror. Always closing himself behind the doors of his study or bedroom, always making up excuses to the others - saying that he's got files to look at to stop others from worrying.

The only time he ever comes out of them spaces is for food, toilet, hygiene, and work. Also, to chase away Plegians that dare set foot upon Ylisse. Especially if they don't come in piece. After all, they are the ones who worshipped Robin - or in this matter, her evil alter ego from the future. They worshipped the thing that caused Robin to take her own life. For him - for them. For everyone. As it always ends up with Plegians, most of the barbarians die - even when others say that it was a waste of time for these battles. He didn't care though. It was _revenge. _They were wishing for her to be taken from the earth, which actually happened. Why not do the same to them? After all, there is a famous saying '_an eye for an eye'_.

If only that fateful day, coming close to winter didn't happen. That fateful day that people remembered the might and devestation of Grima, the Shadow Dragon. That fateful day took everything he loved. That one day changed everything. _Only if that fateful day didn't happen.__  
_


End file.
